volver a mi hogar 2
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: al parecer Sonia mística es teletransportada a danville donde conoce a nuevos amigos, de los cuales necesitara su ayuda para volver a su hogar y salvar su propia vida de un experimento
1. Chapter 1

**Volver a mi hogar **

Cuando el comandante Ape Trully estaba apunto de firmar en un papel cuando de repente una voz familiar la detuvo:

Sonia.- ¡comandante no! ¡No lo haga!

Ape Trully.- Sonia mística ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

Vanessa.- no hay tiempo de explicar de acuerdo.

Sonia.- (corriendo así el comandante) escuche comandante ese sujeto no quiere la paz, el quiere…Ahh… (Cayendo débilmente al cielo)

Isabella.- ¿Qué? ¿Sonia?

Vanessa.- (volteándola hacia arriba) no, no puede ser, Sonia resiste de acuerdo.

Sonia.- no digas cosas que no puedo evitar Vanessa, solo traten de detener al señor siniestro.

Ling chu.- Sonia (acercándose a ella y viendo como ella estaba desapareciendo) ¿Qué te esta pasando Sonia?

Phineas.- le falta su esfera de vida y ese sujeto se la quito.

Ferb.- también le hiso un experimento muy malvado.

Isabella.- ¿Quién iba a pensar que un farmacéutico haría esa locura?

Vanessa.- así pues bienvenidos a mi vida.

Sonia.- lo mas extraño, es que todo esto comenzó hace 10 días.

10 días antes, Sonia empezó a despertar muy tranquilamente que se animo a cantar una canción:

Vivo en un surrealismo puro  
De algún comic total  
Sin argumento y sin final

(Rini acompañándola)  
Donde a la orilla de la luna  
He encontrado mi hogar  
Y ya no puedo regresar

(las dos)

A los quince la vida  
Es un sueño fugaz  
Siempre en una cornisa  
Sin poder parar

No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan  
No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal  
Mi corazón no es wonderland  
No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan  
Este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar  
Mi corazón no es wonderland

(Sonia)  
En este juego tan intenso  
El amor es fugaz  
Un beso siempre es opcional

(Rini)  
Por eso voy sin equipaje  
Hacia el nunca jamás  
Sin importarme el que dirán

(Las dos)  
A los quince la vida  
Es un sueño fugaz  
Siempre en una cornisa  
Sin poder parar

No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan  
No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal  
Mi corazón no es wonderland  
No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan  
Este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar  
Mi corazón no es wonderland

(Sonia)  
Y aunque de vez en cuando caigo  
Siempre me puedo reinventar

No soy Alicia y nunca fui peter pan  
No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal  
Mi corazón no es wonderland  
Mi corazón no es wonderland 2x  
No soy alicia y nunca fui peter pan  
No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal  
Mi corazón no es wonderland.

Al terminar la canción, Sonia y Rini se dirigieron al cuartel general del primer escuadrón en donde todos las estaban esperando, cuando llegaron saludaron:

Sonia.- hola chicos ¿Cómo están?

s. sin manos.- no hay tiempo de hablar si Sonia mística, el comandante Ape Trully quiere que tú vayas a revisar, todo el reino escondido de acuerdo.

Sonia.- oh, bueno, creo que voy a ir a dar un paseo, nos vemos mas al rato si.

Ling chu.- ten mucho cuidado Sonia.

Sonia.- tranquilo Ling chu te prometo que regresare pronto para nuestra cita.


	2. conociendo nuevos amigos

**Conociendo nuevos amigos**

En otro lugar muy lejos del reino escondido, en la ciudad de Danville el doctor Doofenshmirtz hacia una maquina tele transportadora de lugares que le había pedido un tal señor siniestro, cuando termino la maquina el señor siniestro la probo y en ese instante se enfoco en un objetivo, en Sonia mística, cuando ella estaba recorriendo todo el reino escondido sintió que algo la atrapo, y en unos instantes se encontraba encerrada en una jaula, en el laboratorio de Doofenshmirtz, pero cuando iba a salir de esa jaula le echaron gas somnífero que la dejo inconsciente por muchas horas cuando despertó se pregunto:

Sonia.- Ahh, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Vanessa.- (entrando) oye papá, mi mamá me dijo que por favor ahorres algo de dinero, que ella va salir de viaje por unos 15 días debido a su trabajo.

Doofenshmirtz.- bueno tendré que hacerlo, antes de que se me olvide, mira esto un tal señor siniestro me pidió que hiciera esta gran maquina ¿Qué te parece?

Vanessa.- enserio papá ya busca otro pasatiempo si (viendo a Sonia en la jaula) espera ¿Quién es esa chica?

Sonia.- (respondiendo) Me llamo Sonia mística, y la verdad no se ¿Qué es este lugar?

Doofenshmirtz.- (mirando) Así ella, el señor siniestro la capturo con la maquina tele transportadora, y me pidió que la cuidara para que pronto le hagamos un experimento.

Vanessa.- (enojándose) ¡un momento! ¿¡Un experimento!? Te has vuelto loco papá, ella es un ser humano.

Mientras Vanessa y su papá discutían, en el reino escondido, el primer escuadrón se estaba preguntado en donde estaba:

Conejo.- Ling chu ¿Dónde esta Sonia?

Ling chu.- a hora que lo preguntas conejo debió de haber regresado hace algunas horas, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Rini.- me estoy preocupando.

S. sin manos.- todos lo estamos Rini.

Ling chu.- vayamos a buscarla de inmediato (en su pensamiento) Sonia espero ¿Qué estés bien? No quiero que algo malo te ocurra.

En otra parte, Sonia estaba muy asustada no sabia que hacer, quería volver de nuevo a reino escondido y estar a lado de sus amigos y de Ling chu, la verdad se sentía muy triste de estar tan lejos de el, de pronto escucho que alguien abrió la jaula y se dio cuenta que era Vanessa, en ese instante Vanessa la tomo de la mano y la saco de ahí cuando estuvieron fuera Sonia quería preguntarle pero Vanessa le dijo muy discretamente:

Vanessa.- tranquila, no hagas ruido, te sacare de aquí y te llevare a un lugar seguro de acuerdo.

Sonia asintió con tranquilidad, en el momento en que salieron Vanessa la llevo con unos niños amigos suyos, a los cuales les conto todo, y por supuesto sus amigos le dijeron que estaría a salvo con ellos, al decir estas palabras Vanessa se fue de ahí y los niños se presentaron:

Phineas.- hola yo soy Phineas, el es Ferb y ella es nuestra amiga Isabella.

Sonia.- hola me llamo Sonia mística y este sombrero purpura que ven aquí es yaksha.

Isabella.- es un placer conocerte, justo en estos instantes vamos a probar un juego muy divertido que hicieron Phineas y Ferb, para este verano…

Sonia.- (interrumpiendo) perdón que te interrumpa pero mencionaste el verano como algo emocionante.

Isabella.- así es, al parecer tú lo conoces, pero no te parece emocionante.

Sonia.- luego se los explico, es que verán en donde yo vivo el verano es solo una estación del año como cualquier otro pero ustedes le dan un significado ¿Qué es para ustedes el verano?

Phineas.- ¿Qué es el verano? Vaya ¿por donde hay que empezar?

Los días mas largos  
Las noches cortas  
El sol brillante  
(Y mas calor se nota)  
Verano  
Es cada momento  
Valioso de verdad  
Verano es como el  
Mejor cuento que se  
Tiene que conta-ar  
Helados y Refrescos fríos,  
¿Que voy a toma-ar?  
Verano  
Por donde hay que empezar  
Verano  
Estanques y Piscinas  
y Mangueras para el calor  
Verano  
Bicicletas y patines y descalzo estoy  
(y A veces)  
Surf en practicar  
Crear nano robots  
Los sesos de frankenstein ver  
Un dodo encontrar  
A un país pintar  
Tu hermana furiosa pon...

Phineas y Ferb viendo a Sonia un poco asustada  
(Oh alto creo que vamos muy rápido)  
Verano  
Es juegos y cigarras limonada hay que beber  
Verano  
Sentarte con tu hermano en el patio debajo de un gran árbol  
A pensaaaar es para mi lo ideal  
Los días mas largos  
Las noches cortas  
(Las noches cortas)  
El sol brillante  
(El sol brillante)  
(Y mas calor se nota)  
Verano es cada momento  
Valioso de verdad  
Verano  
Es como el mejor  
cuento que se  
Tiene que conta-ar  
Verano  
Helados y Refrescos fríos,  
¿que voy a toma-ar?  
Verano  
Por donde hay que empezar  
verano  
Por donde hay que empezar

Sonia al oír la canción de Phineas y Ferb se dio cuenta que el verano es muy divertido y que para cuando volviera a su hogar se lo contaría a todos


	3. diversion y preocupacion

**Diversión y preocupación**

Al terminar ya la canción Phineas y Ferb le mostraron a Sonia su gran invento como ya se habían divertido mucho con la montaña rusa decidieron hacerla de nuevo por tercera vez pero mucho más grande, esta montaña rusa llegaba hasta la ciudad de san Luis, asi que Sonia subió con ellos, junto con Isabella y otros de sus amigos mientras que Phineas les decía sobre como desabrochar el cinturón:

Phineas.- para desabrochar el cinturón solo tienen que (se le cae el cinturón de las manos) ups.

Sonia.- oye Phineas esta montaña es ¿segura?

Phineas.- claro que si (empezando a cantar)

Como si al centro un paseo van a dar...  
(haaa!)  
Y cayendo en picada comenzar...  
(haaa!)  
sigue sin manos, sin cabeza, no sacar...  
(haaa!)  
no esta escrito pero lo saben todos ya...  
(haaa!)  
Permanecer sentados Por favoooor...

Griten si quieren más  
(haaa!)  
muy bien...

si ahora un gira buzón, y caen serpientes al rededor

Habrán paso que hay un perro hay!...

y hay lodo hay

(haaa!)

Cuidado...

...

de cabeza es especial  
que quieres que diga si no puedo hablar  
imitando como un bebe que al payaso miro  
que bueno que es oscuro mi ropa interior  
si te pone el estomago al revés  
dime si es genial lo que:  
Dice:  
¡Ha ha haaa!

Dice:  
¡Ha ha haaa!

Dice:  
¡Ha ha haaa!

¡QUE GRITONES!  
Yo tengo el poster...

Cuando termino el viaje por la montaña rusa, todos felicitaron a Phineas y a Ferb por su gran trabajo, cuando se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche, la mamá de Isabella cuidaba de Phineas y Ferb mientras que sus padres estaban de viaje y su hermana de vacaciones con sus amigos, le presentaron a Sonia y con gusto le ofrecieron asilo, mientras que en el reino escondido:

Ling chu.- ¿ya la han encontrado?

Ape trully.- no Ling chu buscamos por todas partes no hay señal de ella por ninguna parte.

Ling chu.- yo voy a seguir buscando comandante, no descansare hasta encontrarla.

Ape trully.- se que estas preocupado, pero por ahora necesitas descansar, seguiremos buscando por la mañana.

Ling chu.- Sonia ¿Dónde estas? Espero que nada malo te haya ocurrido mi cielo.

Como si Sonia hubiera escuchado su voz, a gran distancia, su corazón empezó a latir de tristeza no quería estar tan lejos de el, Isabella le empezó a preguntar puesto que la vio muy triste:

Isabella.- Sonia ¿Qué ocurre?

Sonia.- extraño a Ling chu, eso es lo que ocurre.

Isabella.- lo amas demasiado ¿verdad?

Sonia.- solo quisiera que escuchara mi voz. (Empezando a cantar para Ling chu)

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning,  
A reason for living,  
A deeper meaning.  
Yeah.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

And when the stars are shinin brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

The highest powers,  
In lonely hours,  
The tears devour you.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

Oh can't u see it baby?  
You don't have to close ur eyes,  
'Cause it's standing right before you,  
All that u need will surely come.

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everythin that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea,  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

Y como si fuera por arte de magia pareciera que Ling chu escucho la canción muy dentro de su corazón, y esto le daban fuerzas para no rendirse y buscarla hasta el final.


	4. La llama que nunca debe apagarse

**La llama que nunca debe apagarse**

Mientras Sonia convivía con Phineas, Ferb e Isabella; Vanessa observaba muy atentamente la conversación de su padre y el señor siniestro, cuando terminaron de hablar Vanessa empezó a preguntarse:

Vanessa.- no entiendo ¿Por qué quiere la esfera de vida de Sonia? No tiene ningún sentido, será mejor que vaya con Phineas y Ferb y les cuente lo que oí.

En ese momento Vanessa fue de inmediato a la casa de Phineas y Ferb, por otro lado Sonia se sentía muy deprimida, extrañaba mucho el gran verde, a sus amigos y a Ling chu, cuando Phineas y sus amigos le preguntaron a Sonia que era el gran verde Sonia les contesto la pregunta:

Sonia.- el gran verde es un lugar donde muchos héroes trabajan muy duro para que haya paz en el reino escondido.

Phineas.- eso suena muy interesante.

Isabella.- pero ¿Por qué trabajan ocurrió algo malo?

Sonia.- digamos que highroller engaño a los animales, diciéndoles que los humanos les iban a hacer daño, pero el comandante Apetrully nos junto a todos nosotros con la esperanza de que algún dia volviéramos hacer amigos.

Phineas.- ya entiendo es como una comunidad que busca la manera de que todo vuelva hacer normal, aparte de eso no me agradan mucho las personas que engañan a otros, verdad perr…(viendo que no estaba) oigan ¿y Perry?

Isabella.- estaba ahí hace 5 minutos.

Sonia.- son muy buenos teniendo a Perry como un gran amigo.

Phineas.- oye Sonia dinos ¿quieres volver a tu hogar?

Sonia.- si y la verdad me siento muy vacía.

Isabella.- no te sientas así todos tenemos una gran luz que brilla muy dentro de nosotros.

(Empezando a cantar)

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

Coro:  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

Coro:  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

Coro:  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Isabella. - Nunca apagues esa llama que vive dentro de ti amiga.

Phineas.- escucha nosotros te ayudaremos a volver al reino escondido.

Sonia.- enserio lo harían.

Phineas.- claro que si, Ferb ya se lo que vamos hacer hoy.


	5. explicaciones de amor

**Explicaciones de amor**

Cuando Phineas y Ferb se pusieron a trabajar en su proyecto, Isabella y Sonia platicaban de sus propios sentimientos sobre de los chicos que a ellas les gustaban:

Sonia.- dime Isabella ¿Qué sientes por Phineas?

Isabella.- bueno siento que en el estomago revolotean muchas mariposas.

Sonia.- se ve que tu estas muy enamorada de el no es cierto verdad.

Isabella.- si así es, aunque a veces el ni lo nota.

Sonia.- ya veras de que algún dia el sabrá de tus sentimientos.

Isabella.- tienes razón, y oye ¿Qué sientes tu por Ling chu?

Sonia.- bueno te lo explicare mediante una canción.

Empezando a cantar:

Ohh Ohh

Casi como sin quererlo  
así fue que sucedió  
al principio no importaba  
pero luego me importó.  
No me parecía serio,  
no pensé que fuese amor,  
nunca quise conocerlo  
nunca tuve esta intención...

Pero lo vi caminar por ahí,  
tan relajadamente;  
luego lo vi bailar por ahí,  
entre toda la gente.  
Tiene un estilo seductor y diferente,  
y cuando habla solo dice lo que siente.  
Tal vez estoy enamorándome.  
(Estoy enamorándome)  
Ohh Ohh

Tan hermoso sin remedio,  
totalmente encantador,  
habla como con acento  
en el campo del amor.  
Trajes de corte perfecto,  
viste para la ocasión,  
este es un amor secreto,  
quiero ser su posesión.

Pero lo vi caminar por ahí,  
tan relajadamente;  
luego lo vi bailar por ahí,  
entre toda la gente.  
Tiene un estilo seductor y diferente,  
y cuando habla solo dice lo que siente.  
Tal vez estoy enamorándome.

Ohh Ohh

Pero lo vi caminar por ahí,  
tan relajadamente;  
luego lo vi bailar por ahí,  
entre toda la gente.  
Tiene un estilo seductor y diferente,  
y cuando habla solo dice lo que siente.  
Tal vez estoy enamorándome.

Isabella.- vaya si que estas muy enamorada de él.

Sonia.- no es solo eso Isabella el es mi verdadero amor, y en estos momentos solo quiero volver con él y estar a su lado.

Mientras tanto en el reino escondido, Ling chu estaba revisando cada parte de cada castillo animal, buscándola sin ningún descanso:

Ling chu.- aquí tampoco esta, Sonia mística ¿Dónde estas? Ya han pasado 2 días, estoy muy preocupado por ti.

En otra parte en la casa de Phineas y Ferb:

Phineas.- ya esta listo el control tele transportador.

Sonia.- ¿un control tele transportador?

Phineas.- si este control nos ayudara a llegar a tu hogar solo necesitamos que tú lo tomes, y viajaras por diferentes partes hasta llegar a tu hogar en tan solo 20 minutos y volverás a tu hogar.

Sonia.- ¿no son demasiados jóvenes para hacer un control tele transportador?

Phineas.- si, si lo somos.

Vanessa.- (entrando al patio) chicos que bueno que están aquí.

Isabella.- Vanessa ¿Qué esta pasando? Y ¿Qué estas haciendo, aquí?

Vanessa.- escuchen tenemos un problema.


End file.
